<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else (but you) by ImPanDuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741946">I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else (but you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh'>ImPanDuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autistic! Langa and ADHD! Reki [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD Kyan Reki, Ableism, Autistic Hasegawa Langa, Could be established though, Good Boyfriend Hasegawa Langa, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Hasegawa Langa, Protectiveness, TW fslur, TW rslur, That’s just canon Langa though, written as pre-relationship in mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna explain what happened?”</p><p>Langa shook his head no. Langa drew circles into the top of Rekis palm, watching hypnotically how the skin moved along. Reki sighed, leaning into Langas side. </p><p>“Did he deserve it?”</p><p>Langa nodded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autistic! Langa and ADHD! Reki [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else (but you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, don’t you think Reki can be kinda annoying?”</p><p>Langas head snapped up. Two boys a couple seats in front of him were talking to each other. Reki had gone to the bathroom during their five minute break between classes. He frowned. Something tightened up in his chest, crawling up into his throat. </p><p>“I mean, yeah, he seems nice enough, but he’s always so loud! It’s like he can’t hear himself! And he never pays attention in class and then asks to copy notes!”</p><p>The second boy seemed at least a little ashamed, glancing over at Langa and back. “What does it matter, he’s always copying from Hasegawa now anyway”, he muttered, but Langa heard him anyway. He stood up, fully prepared to correct their completely misinformed opinion. </p><p>“Right! Hasegawa!”, the first boy, called Jerkface as far as Langa cared, spoke up again, looking back at him. He leaned closer to his friend, whispering. “They’re always together! I saw them holding hands and hugging! Like what, are they <i>gay</i>?”</p><p>Langa clenched his jaw, teeth grinding together uncomfortably. <i>How could he just say that like it’s an insult-</i></p><p>“Dude! He’s right there!”, the second boy was growing increasingly uncomfortable, shifting in his seat. Jerkface looked back at Langa, expression twisted by an irritating grin. Langa didn’t see himself as a violent person, but right now he wanted nothing more than to punch this guys face in. </p><p>“So what? Fag can come over here and tell me what’s on his mind!”</p><p>Next thing he knew his hand was fisted in Jerkfaces collar, close enough they felt each other’s breath on their face. He absolutely hated how his throat tightened up, how he couldn’t tell this guy to mind his own business. </p><p>“<i>Langa? What are you doing?!”</i></p><p>Langas grip softened upon hearing Rekis voice. He hated how Jerkface grew more smug upon that, so he pushed him away, crashing against a table. He flinched when the metal of the table legs scraped against the floor, but held eye contact with Jerkface nonetheless. </p><p>Reki gripped his arm. </p><p>“<i>Langa</i>? Are you okay?”, Langa nodded, looking down at Reki next to him. Reki tugged on his arm, leading him back to their seats. “Do you need a break?”, he shook his head no. </p><p>Reki was so kind and caring <i>and supportive and loving and absolutely amazing, </i>how could <i>anyone</i> think badly of him?</p><p>“You’re both such retarded fa-“</p><p>Langa freed himself from Rekis grip and turned to punch the boy in the face. He was still unstable from the push before and fell to the ground from the impact. That felt surprisingly good. His fist stung a little. </p><p>“<i>What is going on here?!”</i></p><p>Langa cringed. The teacher arrived and saw. The rest of the students were still shocked, Jerkface was inspecting his bleeding nose in surprise. Reki was the one to react first, taking Langas hand and rushing out of the classroom. </p><p>It probably wasn’t the best course of action. The teacher might have let him off if he just explained the situation. Langa knew that, but he didn’t care as the wind blew his hair out of his face, Rekis warm hand in his cold one. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna explain what happened?”</p><p>Langa shook his head no. They were hiding out behind the school. Another class had gym, a whistle blew from the field. Langa drew circles into the top of Rekis palm, watching hypnotically how the skin moved along. Reki sighed, free hand coming up to pick and pinch at his own cheek, leaning into Langas side. </p><p>“Did he deserve it?”</p><p>Langa nodded. He frowned a little, Reki had heard his last comment, didn’t he? Shouldn’t he be mad as well? He glanced over. Reki seemed calm enough on the outside, but Langa had learned a quiet Reki was an anxious Reki. He dropped Rekis hand and opened his arms, a silent offer. Reki looked at him with wide eyes for a too long moment, before he climbed into Langas lap, resting his back on Langas chest dropping his head on his shoulder to stare at the sky and watch the clouds move. Langa took hold of his hand again, tugging on his fingers. </p><p>Langa couldn’t stand it. Reki had surely heard what that guy had called them, so why didn’t he care?</p><p>No, that wasn’t right... Reki wasn’t feeling good right now as well. He did care, he just wasn’t... Langa <i>didn’t know.</i> He couldn’t know, not without Reki telling him. He was so <i>useless,</i> Reki could always tell what upset him. </p><p>“Langa... you’re pulling a little too hard...”, Reki muttered next to him. Langa dropped Rekis hand in shock. Reki chuckled, but rubbed the joints. The skin had grown red. Langas hands hovered, anxious. <i>He hadn’t meant to, he just forgot-</i></p><p>“It’s fine! You were just lost in thought and worrying about me, right?”, Rekis voice was light, a bit too loud in Langas ear, but he never minded it when it was Rekis voice. Rekis voice was the most beautiful tune he had ever heard and if it weren’t considered creepy, he would record it to listen to it over and over again. </p><p>He pressed his forearm along Rekis sternum. Reki let out a little breath in relief, pressing his arm harsher against the bone. His head tipped to the side to bury his face in Langas neck. Langa used his free hand to push back any stray strands of his hair that could tickle against Rekis face. </p><p>He tried to keep his hand still, but his finger unconsciously started toying with the strings of Rekis hoodie. Reki chuckled weakly, Langa feeling acutely how his chest moved against his arm, making sure it stayed pressed tight. </p><p><i>That guy had no idea what he was talking about.</i> Reki was the most amazing person Langa had ever met. He’d do anything to protect him. </p><p>“Don’t worry about that guy, he’s all bark and no bite. He was also in my class last year and he was already talking shit back then, but he’s never really done anything...”</p><p>Langas chest tightened up just like before. He rested his cheek on top of Rekis head, the soft red curls tickling his nose.</p><p>“So he’s been bullying you for over a year?”, the words felt heavy on his tongue as he choked them out. Reki could only hear him because he basically whispered in his ear. Rekis body tensed, before it was wrecked by forced laughter. </p><p>“He’s not <i>bullying</i> me! He’s just a bit of a jerk...”, Rekis voice rang in his ear. At least this reaction Langa could categorize. Reki was covering up, joking around to make him stop worrying. His free arm wrapped around Reki waist, hugging him tight, burying his face in Rekis neck. </p><p>Rekis laugh tapered off and he moved his head to look back up at the sky again. His one hand came up to play with Langas hair. Langa sighed relieved, but his muscles stayed tense as he tugged on the hoodie strings, pressing Reki tight against him. </p><p>“<i>I think you’re amazing”</i>, Langa muttered, swallowing heavily. </p><p>Reki stiffened against him, before sinking down with a string of garbled noises until his head rested again Langas chest. His cheeks and ears were flushed red and he hid his face behind his hands, fingers rubbing at his skin. Langa smiled, putting his chin on the top of Rekis head, adjusting his arm over Rekis sternum, letting up the pressure now that he seemed calmer. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Langa got detention for punching the boy and skipping, some of the other students who had watched had vouched for him, so his sentence was reduced. Reki whined as he got additional homework for skipping class and made Langa promise to help him with it later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TLDR I love how much Langa cares for and about Reki and made it a fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>